Boys in trouble
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: I made this story different Enjoy. :)


Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated !

Perry the Platypus burst through the wall, and fixed his fedora before glancing around the room, warily searching for the Evil Doctor.

"Ah Perry the Platypus" a nasally voice sounded behind him and before he could react, Perry was trapped in a huge cage.

Perry chirped indignantly and Doof smiled and said

"Now, for my evil plan-" he was cut off by his doorbell ringing "ahh she's here!"

He eagerly ran to the door and pulled it open, revealing a girl with spiky brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Her mouth was twisted into an evil grin, and she was in a black tank top, black skirt, and a bright white lab coat. The doctor smiled and said

"Hilary. I'm so glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come"

"And miss hanging out with you?" she grinned devilishly "not a chance"

The doctor smiled and gestured for the woman to come in. She did so gladly, and her black, open toed heels made a sharp clicking noise against the floor as she approached Perry's cage.

Her bright red toe nails matched her perfectly manicured red fingernails and Perry rolled his eyes.

The woman sent him a death glare and turned back to the doctor

"Was I interrupting?"

He shook his head and Perry raised his eyes sceptically

'What am I? Chopped liver?' he thought and the doctor approached his cage and leaned nonchalantly on it.

"I was just telling Perry the Platypus what my plan was"

"Ooh do continue" Hilary smiled and clasped her hands together, excited to see what he had come up with.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, it has occurred to me, after our many battles, that the only reason my traps fail, is because of you. So I thought, why not just eliminate Perry? Then I would rule the Tri-State area!" he proclaimed, yelling the last part

Hilary giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly several times, and Perry rolled his eyes.

She glared at him and turned back to Heinz.

"Heinz, honey, how exactly are you going to eliminate him?" she asked

Perry raised his eye brows sceptically at Doof, and the doctor glared indignantly at him.

"What? I can have a girlfriend!"

Perry snickered slightly to himself and composed his expression as Doofenshmirtz began to explain.

"It's simple really. I am going to tie him up, and drop him into a boiling pit of lava!"

Perry rolled his eyes and Hilary said

"Didn't you already try that?"

"Well yes... but that time he had an escape route!" the doctor laughed manically and pressed a button. A rope immediately tied around Perry, and the cage lifted up while the floor disappeared. Perry hovered, completely panicked as Doof said

"Any last words, Perry the platypus?"

"Grrrrrr" Perry made his familiar chirping noise, and Doof hesitated, his hand on the switch.

"What are you waiting for?" Hilary asked

"I... I don't know..." Doof murmured and tightened his grip on the switch

Perry started descending towards the water and he glanced around, nearly frantic as he searched for an escape route.

Doof glanced at him, sending him a silent apology, and he gripped the handle tighter and began to pull it. Perry shook his head 'no' frantically and sent him a pleading look. He struggled fiercely and Doof was vaguely curious why he was struggling so much.

He pressed a button and a strange fog surrounded the mammal. He coughed frantically, and when the fog cleared Doof said

"Talk, Perry the Platypus"

Perry took a deep breath and said

"Please don't kill me"

Doof bit his lip as Hilary eagerly watched them, and said

"But I want to control the Tri-State area"

"Heinz... I have a family" Perry pleaded "my two parents who are little boys. Please"

Heinz bit his lip, and a blimp drove by the window reading

'Have you seen this platypus?' and showing a huge picture of Perry, hat-less of course.

Perry's eyes widened and he said

"Oh no! I'm already late! They are worried!"

There was a knock at the door and Hilary quickly opened it, and Phineas and Ferb walked in.

"Have you seen our son platypus mister? He is usually back by now and we haven't seen him all day" Phineas said tearfully, handing Doof a flier.

Doof glanced at it, and murmured

"This is them... isn't it?"

Perry nodded anxiously and the boys noticed him

"Perry!" Phineas yelled, and ran to edge of the pit

"Phineas! Stay back!" Perry yelled anxiously

Ferb ran up to his brother and pulled him away from the edge and Phineas turned and hugged him tight.

Ferb ran his hand up and down his brother's back, seeing Perry's signal for them to remain silent.

"Heinz let me go" Perry plead

"Don't do it Heinz! We could have power!" Hilary said

Doof hesitated and said

"No. I'm letting Perry go"

He took a step forward, and tripped and hit the button that released Perry's ropes.

Phineas, whom had broken free of Ferbs grasp, screamed and lunged forward, meeting the terrified Perry in mid air and they crashed down on the other side.

Perry slid across the floor, attempting to break free of his bonds, and froze when he heard Phineas screaming for help.

Ferb was screaming frantically and Perry saw Doof being pulled out the door by a frantic Hilary.

He was resisting and the last thing they heard before the door slammed shut was

"Come on! If the kid dies do you want to get blamed!?"

Perry struggled and Phineas yelled

"I'm slipping!"

"Hold on Phin! I'm coming!" Ferb yelled and lunged forward.

"FERB!" Phineas screamed as his hand slipped

"PHINEAS!" Ferb screamed and lunged forward and topped off the edge after grabbing Phineas' arms. Perry broke his bonds and grabbed Ferbs feet, and they froze, Phineas' head an inch from the lava

Tears were streaming down everyone's cheeks and when Perry pulled them up, they enveloped him in a hug.

Perry broke away to go clean up the mess and hide the lava pit again and Ferb pulled Phineas tighter to him.

"Never scare me like that again" he breathed

Phineas buried his face in his brothers chest and said

"I won't. I love you"

"I love you to" Ferb replied and kissed the boys cheek

Perry returned and helped them up, and he said

"We have one more order of business"

He led them to his secret headquarters and Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Agent P! What are they doing there!?" he demanded

"I'm resigning" Perry replied

"What! Why?" Monogram replied

"Heinz almost killed us all today. Although completely by accident, I can't risk that happening again. I need my parents and they need me" Perry explained

Phineas knelt down beside Perry and said

"Perry you don't have to stop for us"

"Yes I do. Because I love you boys. I'm not going to lose either of you, or make you lose me by continuing this" Perry replied

Phineas pulled the mammal into a hug, Ferb as well and Monogram said

"Very well agent P. But if you ever want back in, just let me know"

Perry nodded and the trio exited the lair, Phineas and Ferb holding hands, and Perry in Phineas' arms.

Meanwhile

"Alright alright! Stop dragging me!" Heinz yelled and pulled his arm from Hilary's grasp

She raised an eye brow at him and said

"I just saved your ass"

"Be that as it may" the doctor said, and paused and looked towards his building "I'm going to see if Perry the platypus is okay"

Hilary rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they walked quickly back to the huge purple building.

"Why purple?" she asked as they got in the elevator

Heinz shrugged and said

"Purple is well'

Heinz frowned and crumpled up the note and threw it at the trash can. He failed miserably and death glared it before walking over and placing it in the bin. Hilary walked up behind him and said

"What did the note say?"

He jumped ten feet in the air, as he had forgotten she was there, and turned and glared at her.

"In the name of evil, don't scare me like that!" he cursed

She rolled her eyes and said

"That was your own fault. You forgot I was here. I blame you"

He sighed and said

"The note was from Perry the platypus. He resigned from the agency and is no longer my nemesis"

She nodded and got an evil grin on her face

"Now we can rule the tri-state area!" she proclaimed maniacally

Heinz sighed and said

"No. it won't be fun. It would be like when I replaced Perry with Peter. Perry is the only one who listens to my songs. Either that, or it would be like with Potty the Potted Plant" he groaned and face palmed

"No comment" Hilary groaned

Heinz death glared her and said

"Well something?" she finished and it sounded like a question

"You know, true evil people don't finish normal sentences as questions!" he yelled the last part an d she glared at him and said

"At least I have the guts to take candy from a baby!"

"So do I!" he yelled

She scoffed and said

"Fine, prove it"

"Oh I will" he said with narrowed eyes and they ran out the door to find a baby and steal its candy.


End file.
